


I Do

by CastleSL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day before the wedding, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, honestly just these two being all gross before the big day, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleSL/pseuds/CastleSL
Summary: It's an old wives tale. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Too bad Shiro never got the memo and Lance's granny was really suspersticious.





	

“Lance?”

“No.”

“Lance, please let me in?”

“Absolutely not!” Lance pressed his back to the door, as if turning away would somehow magically send Shiro away from the other side. It didn’t work, apparently, since he could still hear Shiro shifting just a few inches away. 

“Lance… Come on, you can’t keep me locked out forever.” His voice was slightly muffled by the thin wooden door, but there was nothing masking his pleading tone. Lance growled to himself, running his hands over his face

“Yes, I can!” Lance called through the door, leaning his head back against it. “I’ve already kicked you out once, I’ll do it again.” And God, it had almost killed him the first time, so he really hoped he wouldn’t have to do it a second. “Just…” He banged his heel against the door. “ _Go away!_ ” He resisted the urge to slid down the door in frustration. “I don’t want to see you!”

There was a long pause and for a moment Lance thought he was finally free. Then Shiro’s quiet laugh filtered in from under the door. “Are you sure that’s true?” And he sounded so smug about it, it was a miracle Lance didn’t open the door just to smack him. “I thought you’d want to see me on our wedding day.” Lance rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I do, but not until the ceremony! It’s bad luck!” Lance whined (yes, whined) looking up at the ceiling like it was going to give him strength. Shiro laughed again.

“You’re not even wearing a dress!” He chuckled and ohhhh did that voice make Lance’s knees completely weak. He shook his head to reaffirm himself. 

“It’s the principle! I’m not looking at you until you’re at the end of that aisle, you hear me? My great grandmother will kill us both from her grave!” Lance yelled, and he was pretty sure his great grandmother could hear him by this point. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, wrinkles in his shirt be damned. Another bout of silence fell over them. 

“Hey, Lance?” Shiro asked softly after a while.

“Yes?” Let it be known that Lance was a strong man who held his ground… Until Shiro answered.

“At least open the door a little so I can hold your hand?” And really, it was entirely unfair for Shiro to sound so _innocent_. Completely unfair. 

Lance groaned, practically feeling his resolves shatter and fall to pieces. “Fine! You big sap!” He unlatched the lock on the door, making sure to only pull it open enough for Shiro’s hand to slip through. Instantly, Shiro’s hand appeared through the opening in the doorway. Lance reached for it and laced their fingers together, Shiro squeezing Lance’s hand like it was his life mission and Lance readily doing the same. 

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Lance found himself saying softly, staring down at their entwined hands with reverence. 

“Then why don’t you?” Shiro asked, and Lance hummed in way of an answer. “Close your eyes.”

“I’m not falling for that one.” Lance snorted, but then he paused at Shiro’s insistent “Please?” As if Lance could actually say no to that. 

“...Okay.” He closed his eyes and felt the door be eased open ever so slightly. “Wait.” The door stopped moving. “You need to close your eyes too.” Lance muttered petulantly, pouting a bit when Shiro chuckled. 

“On it.” He answered and the next thing Lance knew, Shiro’s flesh hand was covering his eyes while the prosthetic grasped Lance’s wrist and brought his hand up to cover Shiro’s. How they managed to find each other’s lips without smashing noses, it’s anybody’s guess, but they did it, and the next moment their lips were pressed together. They stayed like that for a long while, Shiro curled around the door, hands covering each other's eyes as they shared a chaste kiss. It wasn’t rushed or all that passionate, but it conveyed more love and devotion than any written vows or expensive ceremonies could hope to. 

“Are you ready to be Mr. Lance Shirogane-Ramirez?” Shiro asked playfully when he pulled away, still not taking his hand away from Lance’s eyes. 

Lance smiled. “Only if you’re ready to be Mr. Takashi Ramirez-Shirogane.” Lance shot back with a giddy smile that took up half of his face. Shiro nodded and kissed him again. 

“I love you.” He whispered into the shortened space between them, making Lance preen with overwhelming excitement. 

“Love you more.” Lance replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet when Shiro landed a quick peck on his check. 

“Absolutely impossible.” The older man promised, lips dragging against Lance’s skin. Another still moment passed, just the two of them soaking in each other's presence, before Shiro hummed and pulled away. Lance’s hand dropped away when Shiro pulled back, his lashes fluttering when the hand over his eyes was removed. He blinked only to see his partner’s face still poking out. 

“Nice suit, by the way.” Shiro grinned before quickly shutting the door to Lance’s room, leaving behind his soon-to-no-longer-be fiancé to squawk in surprise. 

“ _Shiro!_ ” But it was too late now and with Shiro’s laughter ringing through the halls, Lance couldn’t actually bring himself to be angry. Technically, he was also the groom, so maybe the vengeful spirit of his extremely superstitious grandmother wouldn’t haunt him forever. Hopefully. He sighed, walking back into the center of the room to stand in front of the full length mirror. He still hardly recognized himself. His father and brothers had taken him out to get a finely tailored white suit with a black tie. Of course it complimented Shiro’s black suit and white tie, since his and Shiro’s mothers had made sure everything was carefully coordinated. Normally, he’d hate to where anything that made him look like some kind of a banker, but today was different. Today was perfect. 

Lance didn’t know how long he stood there staring at himself, particularly at his left hand and imagining how it would soon be sporting a gold band. But it was enough time for Hunk to come knocking on his door. 

“Hey, buddy? You good?” He was trying to act cool and collected, but Lance knew his best friend better than that. Ten minutes into the ceremony Hunk would be crying his eyes out. (And he did not know this because he had been in the exact same situation at his and Shay’s wedding. Absolutely not.)

Lance took one last look in the mirror, straightened his tie, and smiled- beamed, really. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Quietly, he marveled at the idea that the next time he’d be in this room, he’d have a husband, an additional last name, and an entirely new life ahead of him. 

And he couldn’t think of anything better than that.


End file.
